over
by outdoor babe
Summary: sirius black could have almost any girl he wanted. except for zoey kaller. but this year, hes sixth year in hogwarts, he is going to make her his, no metter what it takes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own any of the Characters in this story, except zoey kaller alvera johonson and stabrux smith.

Chapter 1: summer blabbing

Sirius black was lying on his big double bed and played in his guitar.

He worked on that specific song every time he remembered zoey kaller. The girl he had a crush on since the 4th year in Hogwarts.

Sirius stopped playing for a second in order to wipe sweat from his forehead and looked through his window towards the sun. It was the last day of the summer vacation and all of Sirius's bags were already packed.

He was very excited of the thought that he's coming back to Hogwarts; the only place he felt at home. He wasn't excited to start he's sixth year-getting homework and passing tests, but he was excited to meet all of his friends again. Even though he saw James potter and Remus lupine-his best friends every day since they were neighbors, but he couldn't see his good friend lily Evans because she lived in the muggels London. (And James couldn't see her either so he kept on talking about it all summer & pouting his face). Even if Sirius could have seen her, his mother was probably pouting her face because she wasn't a pure-blood. Same with alvera Johnson that was on a trip on India for the hall summer even though Sirius's mother had no problem with her since she was a pure blood. But most of all, Sirius had missed zoey. Although they were "enemies" and kept on

teasing each other, they were hanging in the same gang and Sirius found himself thinking about her every time that James started to brag how he likes to kiss lily Evans.

Sirius got out of bed and looked at himself in the mirror; he was a very good looking boy; he had a big pale blue eyes and a thick black hair with a sided pony that fell on he's forehead gracefully. Every girl in Hogwarts stopped breathing for a second when he spoke to her. Except zoey. He could never understand what he was doing wrong but she was the only girl that every compliment he tried to give her somehow turned to an insult and every flirt turned to a huge fight." If only I knew how to be her friend first..." Sirius mumbled bitterly and set next to his desk.

-when James wanted to be lily's friend what did he did…? Sirius thought and scratches his head. "Sirius you can get any girl you want! Why are you insisting on this zoey girl? She's not for you!" James called as he entered to Sirius's room suddenly. "What are you doing here and how did you know I was thinking about zoey?" Sirius looked at James entering the room and sitting on he's bed.

-"I know every thing Sirius. And besides, I have nothing to do at home so I decided to come" James smiled charmingly.

"Ho…wait a minute! What did you meant when you said she's not for me?" Sirius pouted his face and crossed his arms demonstratively.

"I meant that..." James started-trying to consider he's words carefully.

-"well?" Sirius waited for an answer. He was clearly in a really bad mood.

"Well... yeah I agree she's hot, but she like chess… And she **never** got detention, and she's going to the library from her own willing! She's just so different from you I just

can't see it working." James said exactly what was on his mind and sended an apology face towards Sirius.

"I like the library!" Sirius said stubbornly. "Yeah! Cause the only thing you're reading is the Quidditch books!" James said flatly.

"James I know our systems of hit on girls is the same but I'm really desperate! Can you help me? You already have a girlfriend!" Sirius asked in a weak voice avoiding the subject.

-"ummmm…have you looked in the "mirrorsee" yet?" James asked flatly. The mirrorsee was an invent of Remus Sirius and James. It was a little silver mirror that could show you however you wanna see. It was invented after James visited in lily's house and saw "the beauty and the beast" for the first time. It was he's inspiration.

"Not yet I didn't" Sirius admitted shyly.

-"well what are you waiting for man?" James laughed at Sirius's reaction and passed his hand in his own messy hair.

James opened the third drawer from Sirius's wooden desk and took out the "mirrorsee".

He gave it to Sirius and left the room in order to bring them some butterbeers.

"Show me zoey kaller form London England" Sirius commanded on the silver mirror and saw zoey in her small apartment. It was a very lame and ugly apartment that looked nothing like Sirius's big villa. Zoey was in some bedroom sitting next to a bed, looking at the fat man who was sleeping in it. "Ho daddy..." zoey whispered after the man coughed three times and got back to sleep. Zoey was still the most beautiful girl Sirius saw although she had a forlorn appearance that moment. Sirius couldn't understand how

someone so poor could look like a princess as she had. Somehow the word "poor" didn't connected with the word "pretty" to Sirius. And zoey was sure both of them. Her dark brown smooth hair was lying peacefully on her shoulders and her pale skin highlighted her big green hypnotizing eyes. Suddenly zoey got up and left the room. She sited next to a skinny yellow (!) women that had a really mean disgusted look when she noticed zoey was sitting next to her on the worn gray sofa. Sirius chuckled when he thought to himself that this woman looked kind of like a chicken with her ponytail.

"How is the old man doing?" the women asked coldly-not smiling to her beautiful daughter.

"He's asleep right now. He looks worst then yesterday though." Zoey mumbled and a shiny tear fell on her whit cheek.

-"ho well. Everyone has to die somehow!" the women laughed coldly and brutally. Sirius felt like he was gonna hit her when he hard her saying:

"Now stop crying like a baby and make yourself useful! Bring me some tea!"

-"yes mother" zoey left the room and entered the kitchen to make some tea in one of the cracked cups.

"She's her mother?" Sirius mumbled to himself -shocked

Zoey returned to the pathetic living room and served the tea to her mother that had just finished her cigarette and folded some cloths.

"Good girl. Now clean the floor and later you're allowed to resume packing your bags"

The women ordered and watched TV while folding a shirt.

The "mirrorsee" turned off as James entered the room with the butterbeers and set on Sirius's bed again. "So? Saw something interesting?" James mumbled from one drink to

another. Sirius drank as well and after a few moments of thinking he nodded his head.

After a few hours James left. Sirius resumed sitting in front of his desk. He saw a black pen and sheets "that's it! Ill write her a letter!" Sirius thought and started on writing:

"Dear zoey, I like you" no. that's not good. Sirius thought and threw his sheet towards the floor. "Dear zoey, I want to tell you that you're hot!" no... What was I thinking? Sirius thought and threw that sheet too. After 15 minutes his entire floor was covered in paper balls. "Ho never mind!" Sirius called in anger. He got up from his chair and kicked his bed. "Ill see her tomorrow any way." And he looked towards the open window. He's brown owl "hoe" had a letter tied down his little leg.

Sirius untied the letter from his owl's leg and gave it a cookie. Sirius opened the letter quickly. The letter was very short with only 3 words printed on it: "miss you. Zoey."

**»-(¯v´¯)-»AUTHOR'S NOTES»-(¯v´¯)-»**

**hi guys! umm so this is my first chapter but don't judge it for it's first chapter since it's only getting more interesting..**please **review review review!**

**i'll update another chapter soon. promis. **

**live, outdoor babe.**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: back home

Zoey woke up slowly and turned towards her little wooden drawer. Her eyes were still puffy since she just woke up, so it was kind of hard for her to identify the silver numerals that kept on moving in her little digital cloak. She wiped her eyes and looked closely. "Ten fifteen?" her eyes opened widely and she jumped out of bed and got dressed quickly; wondering why her mother didn't woke her up as she asked.

"Mom? I'm gonna be late!" Zoey shouted in Hoarseness as she ran into the bathroom to brush her teethes and hair.

"Cant you do a spell to go back on time or something?" her mother snored and laughed of her own joke. Zoey rolled her eyes and took an orange juice out of the fridge. "Ill go turn on the car and you take yah bags all right?" Mrs. Kaller took the car key from the counter and didn't wait for an answer.

Zoey wrote a short note to her father and slide it under his bedroom door.

Then she took her wand from her torn jeans bag and made a "reparo" spell on all of her clothes and bags. That way, no one knew how poor she was and that her dear mother spended all of their money on her **own** cloths and nails.

Zoey closed the front door and put her bags in the trunk. She sited in the front rowed sit next to her mother.

When they finally arrived to king-cross train station Mrs. Kaller and Zoey got out of the car. "All right now. Get on that train and get some knowledge you little flea"

Mrs. Kaller smiled Artificially. Zoey hugged her mother and asked her to update her about everything that is happening at home with her father. Mrs. Kaller petted zoeys head and mumbled: "take care little flea". Then she turned around and left.

Zoey passed the 9 and ¾ platform and was about to get on the train when she heard someone's calling her name.

"Zoey! **Hey Zoey**!" Zoey turned her head and saw Sirius black with Remus lupin and James potter waving at her. She ran gently towards them. "Hi everyone!" Zoey smiled softly and the wind flew her hair on Sirius's face. He could smell her jasmine shampoo and felt like he was put in a microwave. "Lily's saving us sits" James smirked as he noticed Sirius's face. "I'm going to check on her," James mumbled and Left.

"How was your summer Zoey?" Remus asked politely; Secretly wishing to hear that alvera was asking about him. "It was fine thank you Remus how thoughtful of you" Zoey gave him a charming smile and start on telling him about alveras letters.

"Nice to see your ugly as always Zoey-boy!" Sirius said when he noticed Zoey gave him zero attention. Zoey gave him furiously gaze and ignored his comment. Sirius laughed Artificially while he felt more and more stupid as the moments passed.

"Well I'm going to look for lily and James. Coming boys?" Zoey asked innocently since there has been an awkward silence. "We will be right there" Remus said and took advent edge of the fact that Zoey left so he can laugh at Sirius. "Zoey-boy? Now that's a smoothed pickup line all right!" Remus laugh so much that Sirius had to hit him in order for him to stop.

"I'm not picking up on her!" Sirius crossed his arms with an outrage face.

"Sure... Sure you don't" Remus chuckled and winked at him.

The train horn was sounded so Remus and Sirius took their bags and entered to the Hogwarts express and tried to find the guys. Finally they found the right wagon and sited peacefully.

"Hi Zoey!" lily smiled and sited in James's lap. "So... where is alvera?" Remus asked grinning as James and lily was preoccupied in making out for "lost time".

"Ho she will arrive in two days from now". Zoey answered and sited next to Remus. Sirius set next to the window; thinking about the stupid comment he said to Zoey and wanted to hit himself. What is wrong with him? She's just a girl! He knew how to pickup girls better then James! But deep in his heart, Sirius knew that Zoey is different. Is it possible that for the firs time in his life Sirius was in love?

Sirius turned his head from the window since he noticed the wagon was awfully quiet.

He didn't liked what he saw. Lily and James were sleeping on each other and looked kind of cute. But that's wasn't the thing that made him mad.

He looked at giggling Zoey that whispered something into Remus's ear and Remus smiled and nodded his head .one second later, Zoey rested her head on Remus's shoulder and closed her eyes. Remus rested his head on her head and the two of them make that look like there is something going on. Sirius felt his hand turning into a fist and tried to rest his head on the window. He bumped his head and whispered "ouch!" this is going to be a hard year.

Sirius woke up as he heard someone screaming that he can see Hogwarts.

He gently woke up lily and James –but as he saw Remus and Zoey again he bended into Remus's ear.

"Don't do anything crazy Sirius..." James said warily as lily buried her head in his shoulder.

Sirius smiled evilly and screamed: **"wake up you losers!"**

Remus and Zoey woke up in fright. "What the hell…." Zoey asked but as she saw Sirius's face she pouted her face along with Remus.

"Grow up" Remus told him arrogantly. He took Zoey's hand and left the wagon.

Sirius looked surprised. Remus never spoke to him like that. And what the hell was he doing taking a nap and holding his Zoey's hand?

James and lily took Sirius's hand and they all left the train

. As a big carriage arrived to take them to Hogwarts, Remus evacuated the way so Zoey could get in first.

"Thanks Remus you're a real charmer!" Zoey smiled and entered. She felt like Cinderella. No one ever treated her like a princess as Remus did. But she didn't love him. He was just a good friend. But she didn't knew that Sirius didn't thought so.

"Pupils! I wish to announce that the "starting school" dance will happen in Friday. Please come with a date and have fun! Now, dinner!" professor Dumbledore called to the great hall and food appeared on the tables.

"Sirius would you pass the salt?" Remus asked as they all sited in the Gryffindor's table and started dinner.

"No" Sirius kept eating.

"Why not? I want salt!" Remus started to get angry.

"Take the salt yourself"

-"But it's next to your hand I cant reach it!"

-"Oh but you can get your hands on another things right!"

"What are you talking about? G-I-v-e m-e t-h-e s-a-u-l-t!" Remus punched the table.

-"Shut up you virgin!" Sirius stood up so every one looked at the argue.

"Your a virgin!"

"No you're a virgin!"

"I don't care if **both** of you are virgins shut up and go to your dorm!" professor snap stood up from the teachers table and order them to leave the great hall.

"What's wrong with you anyway?" Remus said angrily as the two boys opened their bedroom door.

"You know damn well what's my problem!"

-"Yeah! That you are a stupid jerk so Zoey like me more!"

"Shut up! You're just trying to steal her from me!"

"I do not. you knoe perfectly that i love alvera."

-"Oh please! Mister: " ho zoey! I know what's a telephone and a TB!" lets talk about muggels things!" Sirius imitated Remus viciously.

"It's a TV not a TB you Moran." Remus rolled his eyes and lay on his bed.

-"Oh yeah? So what was that train thing?"

-"You mean that she rested her head on me?"

"Yeah!"

-"She wanted to sleep! What was I supposed to say? "No you cant"?"

"Just get away from her! She's mine! Get it? Mine!"

-"Zoey is my friend I'm not staying away from her just because you don't know how to treat ladies."

"Why you…" Sirius raised a fist but the two stopped fighting as the door opened.

"Ummm... Guys? Were having a "truth or dare" game in our dorm… wanna join?"

Zoey asked in a smile.

"Sure" the two boys answered and followed Zoey.

The 3 friends entered to the girl's dorm. Lily and James were already sitting on the floor with a bottle between them. The gang sit in circle and lily spin the bottle.

"Sirius old pal? Truth or dare?" James asked.

-"Ummm... ill take dare James".

"can any one can think of an assignment?"

-"I have one!" lily shouted with excitement and whispered in James's ear.

"ok… Sirius... You have to kiss Zoey in the neck 3 times. James smiled viciously

Sirius looked at Zoey's face to see her reaction.

-"Umm… all right...but you should ask Sirius if I'm pretty enough since he thinks I look like a boy." Zoey gazed at Sirius with Opposition.

Sirius bended to Zoey's neck and kissed it three times. Zoey shivered for a second.

After the game ended and James and Remus went to the dorm and lily entered to bed, Sirius asked Zoey to come with hem. At firs Zoey hesitated; but as lily send her one thumb up she left the dorm with Sirius and closed the door so lily can sleep. "what do you want to talk about?" Zoey asked. "Umm… not here" Sirius mumbled in shyness and took her hand. Zoey felt electricity running all over her body as they hold hands. Sirius led themoutside of Hogwarts towards the lake that looked extremely mysterious in dark.

The tow set under a tree and watched the lake glitter by the stars. "I never said you're not pretty…" Sirius whispered in her ear.

The stars sparkled above them. "You called me Zoey-boy." Zoey whispered back.

"You know Zoey…sometimes I'm saying things without thinking. I don't think you look like a boy.

-"So… do you think…do you think I'm pretty?" Zoey noticed that they're sitting closely. Sirius smelled really good… and his face was so close to her…it was almost hard not to kiss him…is that how all the girls in school feels?

"I think you're stunning..." Sirius said. Noticing as well how close they were.

Zoey raised her head towards Sirius. What am I doing? Am I trying to kiss Sirius black?

Did he say to all the other girls that they're stunning as well?

This thought scared her so She took herself back from him.

-This is my chance. I should just ask her! Sirius thought.

"Ummm... zo?"

-"Yeah?"

"Will you… go to the dance with me?"

**»-(¯v´¯)-»AUTHOR'S NOTES»-(¯v´¯)-»**

**Hi people! I hope you liked the chapter!  
Please review! Nothing will make me happier then**

**Know that people are actually reading my story..**

**Love, outdoor babe.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: the disappointments

The stars kept glaring romantically. Sirius and zoey still set under a bald tree. Sirius waited for an answer if zoey will go with him to the dance. The waiting was unbearable.

Zoey looked at Sirius's pale-blue eyes and smiled.

"I wish I could… but I can. I can't dance It will be such an embarrassment on your part".

Sirius smiled. She was so cute. He couldn't be any happier now that they finally got along.

-"what makes you think it will be embarrassment on **my** part?" he turned and his face was a few centimeters from hers.

"Well… I guess… I guess it because you have a reputation to keep… I mean: you were going out with all the girls in school… and probably 80 of them are much better dancers then I am…" zoey mumbled and looked down so her hair was all over her face. Sirius took her chin and removed her hair. Now they were closer then ever. He could feel in his mouth her warm breaths and caressed her hair gently.

"I can teach you if you want to…" he whispered in her ear seductively. She couldn't resist him even if she wanted to. And she didn't.

Sirius took her hand in his and helped her get up. They stood close to the lake and a few fish splashed them a beet on their shoes. But they didn't care. It was all so magical it felt like they were in a dram and afraid to wake up.

Zoey got dizzy since she stood real fast, so Sirius suggested her to rest her head on his shoulder. They danced slow for a long time. Zoey rested her head on Sirius and closed her eyes. His arms held her waist gently and he whispered in her ear: "your doing great…" zoey felt very comfortable resting her head on his shoulder and feeling his arms hugging her waist gently. She felt so protected. like nothing will hurt her. She smelled Sirius's neck gently.

"I like your after-shave though…" zoey whispered to his ear while they kept dancing.

-"I like your after shave too ...I mean your perfume!" he corrected himself quickly.

Zoey giggled and they stopped dancing.

"So will you go to the dance with me?" Sirius whispered."

-"id love to" zoey smiled. Sirius bend over towards her lips.

Zoey could smell his after-shave again and they were about to kiss when-

"Oh… shit!" Sirius cursed when the two of them got out of the lake. Apparently, two of the mermaids pulled them into the lake.

Zoey thought it was kind of disappointing since she really wanted to kiss Sirius but as she got out of the lake and saw Sirius she couldn't help it but laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Sirius asked puzzled. Zoey looked very sexy all wet from head to tow-but Sirius kept it to himself.

"I'm sorry! You just look so cute!" she said and the two start to walk towards the castle. "So Sirius… did you really slept with all the girls you dated?" zoey asked shyly. Sirius smiled when he noticed how embarrassed she was. "Not all of them… But most of them." He answered sincerely. He didn't wanted zoey to feel afraid and panic but he didn't want to lie to her.

"Oh..." she mumbled.

-"oh but you don't have to-" he said quickly when he understood where the conversation is going; but zoey interrupted him-

"I know I don't have to." She said sharply. She liked Sirius. But she wasn't ready yet to sleep with him or with any other guy.

The two entered the great hall and zoey felt relief when they saw it was empty. She didn't want every body to look at her and Sirius all wet and start to gossip. Zoey and Sirius didn't actually knew how much time they were out; so naturally they assumed that it was passed bed time and that they can get in their room safely. They entered to the Gryffindor's common and were surprised to see that at list 20 people were still awake. Including their class- mates. Zoey whispered in Sirius's ear that she's going to her dorm and he nodded and left to his own dorm.

As Sirius entered his dorm James and Remus jumped on him;

"Tell us what happened with zoey!" Remus asked

-"did you kissed?"

"Did you two make out?"

-"did you do something more then making out?" James winked at him.

"Shut up!" Sirius shouted. "I'm going to take a hot shower and ill tell you everything.

James and Remus sited on their beds; waiting for Sirius to finish cleaning himself.

meanwhile… 

-"so…?" lily jumped on her bed and looked at zoey when she got out of the shower.

"So what?" zoey looked puzzled.

-"oh come on! You and Sirius…I saw the sparkles..." lily smiled and winked.

"IV no idea what are you talking about". Zoey avoided lily's eyes and brushed her clean hair.

-"please! You can trick however you want but not me zoey! You're my best friend I know when something's going on…and according to what IV heard in the common room a lot is happening..." she kept on smiling that irritating "know it all" smile.

"Ok... ill tell you." Zoey set on her bed and lily as well. After an explanation lily hugged her pillow and made sounds like "awwwww…" and "ohhhhhh" in the romantic parts.

"I didn't know that Sirius is such a charmer..." lily admitted.

-"but he is… he's so adorable...no wonder why all the girls want to go out with him..."

"Ohhh… looks like somebody is in love!" lily said provocatively and zoey threw a pillow on her head.

"Tell you what: I found a secret path behind our air conditioner and it leads to the boys dorms. I bet we can find James's room and spy on them! Are you in?" lily said with an inviting smile. She loved this kind of adventures.

"Count me in!" zoey said after hesitate and lily preformed a spell to remove the air conditioner. The girl crawled into a big channel that was above all the student's dorms.

They crawled in silent- giggling from time to time, and eventually they found jams, Sirius and Remus's room. Sirius just walked out from the shower-wearing nothing but a blue silk boxer. He looked so hot. He preformed a quick spell that dried his hair and looked hotter then ever. Lily winked at zoey's reaction. "Aright gays I'm not telling you anything but the fact that I have a dance-date". Sirius smiled charmingly.

"With zoey? Man she's hot…sometimes I think she's hotter then lily… If I had to choose how to kiss in school id say zoey before Id say lily. But it doesn't matter cause im with lily now..." James said with a small smile.

Lily looked outrageous like she was about to hit somebody.

"Yeah but don't get any ideas James" Sirius crossed his arms on his bare chest.

-"but what really happened? I mean… did you guys do it?" Remus smiled.

"I can't say but I won't say **nothing** happened..." Sirius looked pleased with his answer. Zoey couldn't believe it: Sirius was giving an importation that something sexual happened between them! How could he do this to her!

"Nice going man! We'll spread the rumor!"

James laughed and hi-five with him. Lily still didn't got over the fact that James is thinking that zoey is hotter then her. She looked furious and whispered: "guess our gays let us down…" and when zoey nodded with one tear on her cheek lily took her hand and they crawled back to their room.

That night neither of the girls could sleep. They turned around in their beds; just thinking. In the morning when zoey got out of the bed without closing her eyes all night-she noticed lily wasn't in the room. She remembered the magical night with Sirius and hated herself for believing his flirts! Of course he will say that kind of things to her! He probably uses the same words with all the other girls' as-well! She got dressed angrily and fixed her hair. She exited her room and went to the Gryffindor's common room when she noticed all the boys staring at her and winking at her. She got even more angry and knew it was because Sirius's lies. She entered the great hall and bumped into James by accident. "Watch where you're going idiot!" she screamed at him. James looked shocked.

"What is wrong with all the women today? First lily's not answering me when I talk to her and now you!"

But zoey didn't listened. She didn't want to listen to hem. She knew that part of the reason that boys treated her like a slut was his fault. James looked puzzled when she got up and left without saying anything. He tried to remember if he said something insulting to lily or zoey but ever since he and lily made out in the common room last night they hadn't even met! Zoey saw lily and set next to her in the Gryffindor's table. Again all the boys looked at her. She felt uncomfortable. It felt nothing like resting a head on Sirius's shoulder. She hated him but at the same time she wanted him to hug her and feel safe again. "I hate James" lily mumbled and buried her head in her hands.

"No you don't lily. You love him! Don't let one stupid thing he said to spoil what's between you two!" zoey said and drank some orange juice. Just when lily started to answer Sirius and James set in front of them. Sirius took zoey's hand in his and mumbled hi-but zoey pulled her hand away from him and look at him with disgust.

Sirius looked puzzled like James and asked "what's going on?". Zoey felt tears falling from her eyes. She got up from the table and ran out. Sirius ran after her. "Zoey! Zoey wait!" he ran and finally catch her arm. She tried to escape but Sirius was stronger. She wiped her tears with the other arm and shouted him to let go of her.

"I won't let go until you tell me what's wrong!" Sirius looked angry.

-"I know everything ok? I heard you talking about us sleeping and spreading the rumor and now all the boys treat me funny and all because of you! You jerk!" zoey shouted and wiped new tears. In that moment Sirius knew he was busted. He should have never let the boys believe that they had sex. He was such an idiot. "Im so sorry zoey..." he said in weak voice."Well your sorry is not gonna bring me back my reputation will it!" she pulled her arm from his hand. Back in the great hall James tried to make up with lily. "Please tell me what's wrong!" he said for the 100 times. Lily said viciously: "nothing. I think we should break up. You're not good enough for me". James couldn't believe it. How could lily say something like that? That moment all of his love to her turned into hate and anger. He looked in her eyes and said "if someone's not good enough is **you** to **me**!" and before he could think about he's words he mumbled "mudblood". Lily looked shocked. Everybody in the great hall that Listened Covered Their

Mouths with surprised. Lily was so insulted she slapped his face and left the great hall. James was the last person in the world that she thought will call her mudblood. She ran into the third floor and lay on a wall. She cried so loudly her head hurt.

"Lily! Lily im so sorry I wasn't thinking right! Lily you have to forgive me please!" James suddenly screamed behind her back. But it was too late. All lily could do is turn around, look in his eyes and mumble "it's over".


End file.
